


Interlude II

by Sselene



Series: Incubus!Stiles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek senses Scott even before he enters the Stilinski house, and he knows Scott has sensed him, too. Still, he doesn't move. Sooner or later, Scott and he have to talk, so they can talk now. Even if Derek's naked and Stiles's still sleeping on him.</p><p>This is the second Interlude (shocking!) with plot and NO porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude II

He senses Scott even before he enters the house, and he knows Scott has sensed him too, but he still moves up the stairs to reach the room. For a moment, Derek thinks about leaving, or at least covering himself a little better; but Stiles's all curled between Derek's legs, his head on his lap. Moving would probably mean waking him up, and he really doesn't want to do it.

It's okay, sooner or later he has to talk with Scott, he can do it right now.

Scott hesitates outside the closed door of Stiles's room for a moment, then he inhales deeply (and he must know Derek can  _hear him_ ), and he comes in.

“Hey,” he greets. He looks surprised, so he probably wasn't expecting Derek to be naked, even though he must have noticed the smell of sex in the air.

“Hey,” Derek replies, running his fingers through Stiles's hairs.

“Stiles asked me to come when I finished with Deaton,” Scott explains.

Derek's not sure if it's really a dismissal or he's just imagining it.

“I don't want to leave while he's sleeping,” he still says. “But I think he'll wake up soon, he fell asleep a while ago.”

“Yeah, sex makes him sleepy,” Scott confirms with a smile and the voice full of fondness. He sobers up immediately. “Was it… was it good?”

Derek looks at Stiles, hesitates. It's not like he's embarrassed by what they've done, nor does it seem like Scott's angry or upset or anything else. He still doesn't really know how to answer. He's not even sure what Scott's really asking, if he's… what? Worried about him? Worried about Stiles? Sincerely curious?

“Yeah,” he says, at least, and doesn't elaborate.

“Good, that's… that's good,” Scott murmurs. “Y'know, Lydia thinks… Lydia thinks maybe there's something… strange, with Stiles. Something supernatural.”

Derek thinks about the time just spent together, about the sex, about Stiles. He shrugs.

“I didn't notice anything…”

“Yeah, me either,” Scott confirms.

Stiles stirs, then, moving on his back and stretching a little. He slowly opens his eyes, and when he sees Derek he smiles like he's just seen the best thing. Derek smiles back automatically.

“You stayed!” Stiles says, delighted. “I thought maybe you'd leave, but you stayed.”

“Of course I stayed,” Derek replies. “Scott's here, too.”

Stiles looks at Scott and smiles again, another blinding smile.

“That's awesome!” He exclaims. “None of you has something to do, right? You can stay here a little longer…”

“Yeah, sure, I came to stay with you, not just to say hello and leave,” Scott confirms with a laugh.

“I can stay,” Derek admits, too, more subdued.

“Awesome!” Stiles repeats. He kneels on the bed, not caring even a little about his nakedness (nor about Derek's, who finds himself totally uncovered in front of Scott). “You,” he says, pointing at Derek. “Lay down.”

For a moment, Derek doesn't. For a moment he really thinks about just leaving, but… he really doesn't want to. He likes to be with Stiles, so he decides to stay. He lays down just like he was told to. Stiles immediately lays down beside him, curling against his body, his back against Derek's chest.

“Come sleep with us?” He adds, looking at Scott.

Scott looks at him, then at Derek, who escapes his gaze. He shrugs.

“Okay,” he accepts easily enough. 

He strips down to his underwear and goes up the bed, laying down beside Stiles. They exchange a kiss, just like that, like kissing while there's someone else in bed with them is common and simple. Given the way Stiles's hesitated while Derek talked about his ideas on monogamy, he's not sure it's as easy as they make it seem.

But then Scott looks at him and smiles. He reaches with an arm beyond Stiles to put it around Derek's waist, pushing the three of them closer. Maybe  _it is_ as easy as they make it seem.

“Good night, Scott,” Stiles murmurs, already half-asleep. “Good night, love.”

“Good night,” Scott replies. He's surprised by the nickname, but he doesn't say anything about it, and Derek's glad, because he's not sure he'd have the words to explain.

He doesn't say anything, just presses closer to Stiles, hiding his face against his nape. Stiles's body is warm against his own, and Scott's arm on his hip is scalding. 

There probably  _is_ something supernatural about the situation. There's always something wrong that pops out when Derek's starting to be happy.


End file.
